Family For Better Or Worse
by SHM QUEEN
Summary: An SHM story with Kadaj Yazoo & Loz focussing on rebuilding their relationship. I have decided to leave this as a oneshot. It makes more sense based on how I ended it. Srry if anyone wanted more.


Chapter 1

There had once been a time when the world had been at war with the mighty Sephiroth. Now however there was a new war. That war was between brothers Kadaj and Yazoo. At one point in their lives they had been super close; in fact Yazoo had been willing to put his life on the line for Kadaj. Now it took all his might not to strangle Kadaj. This wasn't all one sided though, Kadaj had many days when he wanted to strangle Yazoo for being so calm about everything. Today was no exception. "Will you two please shut up? Loz asked for the hundredth time. Yazoo turned around at this request and said "What do you mean US? Kadaj is the one ranting. "I don't care, you provoked him Yazoo. "Not my fault he's so easy to provoke Yazoo countered. Loz sighed. "If I had known our second chance was going to be like this I would have stayed in the lifestream, it was more peaceful there. Yazoo just shrugged. "I'm going out for a while I'll be back later. He then grabbed his keys and left, once he was gone Loz went to check on Kadaj. He soon found his brother sitting in the kitchen. "Yazoo went out Loz informed him. Kadaj nodded. What were you two fighting about this time? Loz asked curiously. Kadaj shrugged again "the usual as always. Sometimes I wish he was dead. At these words Loz snapped. "Don't ever say that again, Yazoo's a good person despite what you may think. "Maybe he is but he's weak and useless. "Are you kidding me? Yazoo is not weak; in fact if it hadn't been for him we wouldn't have made it to that last confrontation with Cloud. He practically dragged us there in a last ditch effort to help you. It wasn't easy as we were both in so much pain but he was determined to get there. He then decided to avenge your death by killing Cloud and taking him with us. "Why didn't he tell me this? Kadaj asked quietly. "Because he didn't think you would believe him and would ridicule him as usual. He loves you Kadaj and would do anything for you no matter the risks. "I feel horrible Kadaj said after a minute. I knew he cared about me but I never knew the extent of it. I have to make it up to him somehow to show him how bad I feel. Loz smiled hearing these words. "I'll leave you to it then, he then left the kitchen to give his brother some peace. A few hours later Yazoo came in looking a little uncomfortable. "Are you okay? Kadaj asked concerned. Yazoo looked surprised at Kadaj's concern but answered "I'm fine, I just hurt my arm a little bit. "Let me see Kadaj ordered. "It's nothing really, just a little scratch. Kadaj looked at him firmly. Yazoo held out his arm defeatedly for Kadaj to look at. When he finally got Yazoo's sleeve rolled up he gasped at what he saw. "I think this is more than a little scratch Kadaj said looking at Yazoo pointedly. Yazoo sighed then replied "You win; I crashed my bike and landed on my arm a little roughly. I also cut my cheek but otherwise I'm fine I swear. "How did you crash your bike anyway? You're usually very cautious when you drive. Yazoo hesitated a bit before answering "I was distracted and lost control. "What distracted you? Kadaj asked. "All the fighting that's gone on between you and I recently had me thinking that it was time for me to move out so you and Loz would finally have some peace. Kadaj shook his head at these words. "Out of the question, there is no way you are moving out Yazoo. Yazoo looked surprised. "You actually want me to stay? He asked Kadaj shocked. "After what I found out I'm not about to let you leave Yazoo. "What do you mean after what you've learnt? What did you find out? "Loz told me what you did the day of the reunion after the bomb went off in the tunnel. That was very courageous of you to do that. "I had to, there was no way I was going to let that bomb ruin our plans, of course you were gone by the time we got there but I took Cloud down and that counts for something. Kadaj nodded in agreement. "It definitely does, but for right now I think we should focus on getting along better. "I agree, but how will we do it? "We take it slow until we feel comfortable with each other again then we'll go from there Kadaj told him. Yazoo nodded in agreement. Kadaj smiled then said "now that we've got that settled let's tell Loz the good news over dinner. With that decided they then went to eat happy for the first time in ages.

A/N- This is the first chapter for a new story I'm working on which will mainly focus on these 3 and will be very short. Don't know when I'll update next as this is all I have so far. Hopefully soon but we'll see. Disclaimer- I don't own otherwise they would have lived through the movie.


End file.
